Resurrection
by Litha McGuiness
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Inspirado en New Moon.BxE. Bella y Jake son solo amigos. Bella esta devastada tras la partida de Edward pero la ayuda llega de sorprendentes maneras. Puede ella recuperarlo? Temas Suicidio/Depreción. MAL SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aqui yn fic que lei y me enamore de el bueno yo simplemente lo traduzco obiamente con el permiso de la autora que es ****octoberland**** y el fic es del mismo nombre **

**bueno aqui el primer cap espero que les guste **

**N/A: Bella y Jacob seran amigos pero SOLO ESO!.Sin ofender,amo a Jacob pero creo que sera bueno hacer una historia donde no hay esa angustia cambio yo preferiria enfocarme en como Bella se siente. Y tengo una idea de como ella trataria de reuperar a Edward y no es nada como lo que he leeido hasta el momento, pero claro no he leeido cada una de las historias tampoco.Y sorprendentemente no tengo plan de leemon por el VEZ despues pero ese no es punto de la historia .**

Resurrection

By Zana

Se fue. No lo puedo no esta pasando. Esto no es real. Mi piel llora con el vacio que me dejo . El pensamiento de el alla fuera feliz sin mi es mas de lo que puedo tolerar .

Entonces es tiempo de dicen que el suicidio es egoista y creo que lo es,

pero me he pasado toda mi vida cuidando de otras tiempo de que haga lago para mi Un agujero negro es preferible a la extensión de décadas antes de mí sin él. Ni siquiera los sueños me proveen una fuga pues en todos esta despierto llorando casi todas las noches

Entonces aqui estoy en la cima de los riscos arriba del enmenso mar gris. Hay una pequeña cantidad de culpa al saber que Esme alguna vez hiso lo mismo y espero que si alguna vez ellos se enteran de lo que me pase ella no lo tome personal. Me duele que todos se hayan ido pero no la puedo culpar. Ella es una madre para ellos como cualquier humana con carne y sangre lo es para su criatura y ella hiso lo que las madres hacen. Ella apoyo a su hijo e hiso lo que penso era lo mejor para su familia

Pensamientos de ellos trajeron nuevas lagrimas a mis ojos mesclandoze con mi alborotado cabello alrededor solian ser mi familia . O eso pense .No solo perdi a Edward. Los perdi a todos mejor amiga Alice,El oso hermano de Edward,Emmett,Carlisle y su risa apacible y manos que me habían reparado más que una vez , he incluso a Jasper y Rosalie. Ellos estaban felices sin mí. Él había dicho que sería como si él nunca había existido pero él se equivocó. Sería como si yo fuera la que nunca existio y esto solo la prueba que lo hacia real

Camine hacia el fin del acantilado tomando una mirada hacia rabiosas olas marcaban un ritmo fijo contra las rocas, y espere que pudiera saltar lo bastante lejos

para que mi cuerpo fuera llevado hacia afuera por el queria ser una carga para alguien mas y eso incluía mi muerte

tome una profunda respiración y mire el cielo cubierto por seria la ultima cosa que mis ojos y salte

Y cai.

Cai.

Cai.

El aire era como una fria manta alrededor mio y me empece a preguntar si de verdad habia saltado hasta que senti la fria agua me reclamaba como sientos de mantas de cristal.

No podia respirar,Yo habia hecho mi investigació deberia ser rapido y con poco mis ojos cerrados mientras la presion en mi pecho cuerpo pedia a gritos respirar,pedia a gritos vivir pero mi alma sabia que ese no era el le di lo que ,tragande una enorme cantidad de agua salada y mis pulmones protestaron violentamente.

Ellos mintieron. Duele. Perono importaba porque ese hermoso agujero negro me estaba tragando y todo finalmente estaba en paz.

**Y?! QUE LES PARECIO??**

**si lo se es un poco deprimente pero tiene un bello final haci que me dejan un rview y me dicen si les gusto o no y si lo sigo traduciendo.**

**bueno eso cuidense!!!**

**Litha-Cullen**


	2. El Arrepentimiento

**Los personajes son propiedad Exclusiva de S. Meyer. La historia es de Octuberland y yo solo lo traduzco obiamente con su permiso**

**N/A: disculpen si este cap es corto planee escribir mas pero repentinamente me sentí muy cansada como pueden ver Bella tiene un poco de OCC. cosa que no esta muy mal **

Me desperto un sonido de "Beep-beep" y una brillante luz encima de mis ojos

mi garganta se sentía como fuego liquido mis miembros dolían y mis manos picabas

estoy viva . gruñí ante el pensamiento. ni siquiera podía lograr matarme sin joder todo!

"Bells? Bells Me puedes oír? "escuche la voz de mi padre hacia mi derecha y gruñí aun mas alto.

Todos lo sabrán . diablos para ahora todo lo sabían quizás si mantengo mis ojos cerrados me podre mantener aquí hasta que la cuidad de Fork me olvide y se aferren hacia otro rumor que tenga mas valor. Pero claro el destino no podía ser tan bondadoso

"Enfermara!" grito mi padre con una histérica voz

"No!" grito tratando de sentarme pero solo logre ser detenida por una IV y un tubo de oxigeno

Bizqueé en las luces encima de mí y despacio enfoqué la cara de Charlie

y llego. una gran ola de culpa choco contra mi pero no podía pensar en decir

algo no tenia palabras. simplemente lo mire suplicando que el entendiera la disculpa en mis ojos

llevo su mano hacia frente "por que bella? porque?" el dolor en su voz era desgarrador

pero el recuerdo me i so mirar hacia al lado.

"Tu sabes porque". susurre y mi garganta dolio

"Si el algunas vuelve a poner un pie en la cuidad lo va a lamentar". dijo Charlie

"El no lo hará".Dije con la voz gastada y vencida. Ya no tenia lagrimas. Yo siempre había creído en el destino y por alguna razón el destino tenia esto preparado para mi.

"Bella no lo vale,habrá..." Pero no deje que terminara "NO!" prácticamente le grite y lo fulmine con la mirada. Si había otros para mi habría otras para _El _y ni siquiera lo había considerado hasta que lo dijo Charlie

"Lo siento Bella" El me miro arrepentido

Me fije que había un poco de agua en la mesa detrás del y la apunte. Después de tomar algunos sorbos y de que el ardor de mi garganta se disipara por el momento le pregunte a Charlie como termine en el hospital , aparentemente termine atrapada en las rocas y un hombre de la tribu que había ido a trabajar a la playa me vio y me saco del agua. El doctor dijo que tuve suerte,que si hubiera estado bajo el agua un poco mas y hubiera sufrido un daño cerebral. Como estaba tenia múltiples moretones y cortes en mis manos y cara y varios largos

puntos que seguro se convertirían en oscuro azul o moradas manchas .Mi mente viajo hacia atrás a la ultima vez que estuve en un hospital y frescas lagrimas se juntaron atrás de mis ojos pero de alguna manera las mantuve ahí.

El resto de la noche fue sin sorpresas. Ellos me mantuvieron en observaciones. Charlie finalmente se fue a casa y descanso un poco y yo me quede mirando el techo procesando por lo que acababa de pasar. Aun tenia el corazón roto. Lo sabia. Podía sentir el vació en mi pecho. Pero mi piel ya no sufría con el dolor. Aun me sentía vaciá . No no podría? La mitad de mi había sido arrancada por el hombre que amo y el lo i so con la facilidad que arrancas un abrigo.

Las cosas nunca serian como el quería. Yo nunca podría ser feliz sin el .Pero puedo hacer algo para lo que soy buena , cuidar a las personas . Me quedaría aquí con mi padre. Terminaría el instituto. Y visitaría a mama cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Estaba sola cuando llegue a Forks. Solo necesitaba volver a esos días en los cuales me enterraba en libros o cuidaba la casa. Yo podría existir Me quedaría aquí con mi padre. Terminaría el instituto. Y visitaría a mama cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Estaba sola cuando llegue a Forks. Sola necesitaba volver a esos días en los cuales me enterraba en libros o cuidaba la casa. Yo podría existir

**Bueno aqui el cap numero 2 y me gustaria saber si les gusta o no la **

**historia pero la terminare de todos modos pues por lo menos dos personas**

**(las cules se les aprecia mucho el review) si se interesaron en la historia !!**

**para ellas este cap **

**muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**cuidense y saludos!!**

**Litha-Cullen**


End file.
